Pretty Rhythm: Revolution
Pretty Rhythm : Revolution (プリティーリズム：レボリューション Puriti Rizumu : Reboryūshon?) is one of User:BellRose~ fanfiction. Plot Pretty Rhythm: Revolution Episodes 10 years after Pretty Rhythm : Rainbow Live, born a new prism star from Edel Rose they are Kuromi Himuro and Hayami Himeka. Edel Rose have a rival named Prism Stone. Mihama Yuuki a daughter of Mihama Kouji and Ayase Naru become a prism star after see Kuromi's prism show. Yuuki have a bestfriend named Nishina Reika, they mission is to beat Edel Rose again after Naru, Yuuki's mother become prism queen during under the rainbow season and bring Miya back into prism wall just like Rinne before. Character Starlight Moonlight étincelle étoiles Kuromi Himuro - she is a 15 years old gothic girl. kuromi like a horror story and mystery, her style is gothic and her suit symbol is Diamond. she working at Dear Crown as a model. In episode 01, she can do 5 consecutive Prism Jumps but mysterious girl named Miya said that is not the true prism jump. Hayami Himeka - a fashionable 15 years old girl, she can feel the "love" of music like her mother. Her style is cool and her suit symbol is spade. Himeka always along with Kuromi, she have a big brother named Hayami Hiroto. Yasugawa Rikka - a former prism queen after Ayase Naru, she is 16 years old girl. Her style is sexy and her suit symbol is Joker. Soleil Mihama Yuuki - a 14 years old girl, she is a new prism star from prism stone. Her mother in the past is prism queen. In the fact, she don't want to be prism star but after she watch Kuromi's prism show she want to be prism star like Kuromi. her style is Lovely and her suit symbol is Heart. Nishina Reika - a 14 years old girl, she is also a new prism star from prism stone. She is Yuuki's bestfriend. Her style is pop and her suit symbol is club. Miya - a mysterious 15 years old girl who come from prism wall like Rinne. Her style suit is Star and her suit symbol is Ace. prince♥crown Hayami Hiroto - he is aleader of prince♥crown, Hiroto is Himeka's big brother. Hiroto is a famous prism star from edel rose. he in love with Kuromi, but he don't want to admit it. Her suit is Diamond. Suzuki Toma - he is Hiroto's bestfriend, he is only one who know Hiroto in love with Kuromi. He is a famous model from Dear Crown. And her suit is Heart. Ichi Kiryu - he is a mysterious boy appear at episode 10, he is a new male model from Prism Stone. Ichi in love with Himeka, and her suit is Spade. Narumi Takuma - he is Kuromi childhood friend, And her suit is club. He also in love with Kuromi. Kaname Freeman - he from england come to japan to study as prism star at prism stone. he is a Rikka childhood friend her suit is Joker Aurora Future Minami Aguri - a new mysterious girl who debut at episode 36. She is a new prism star from Aurora Agency, her style is Rock and her suit is Ace. She can do a prism act but not prism live because her pair cheer friend ia didn't born yet. Songs 1)First Collection *Glass Doll sing by Kuromi. *Boy Meets Girl sing by Prizmmy. *Prism Spiral sing by Kuromi and Yuuki Session *Happy Easter Session - held on Episode 02 - Welcome To Easter! Category:Fan series Category:BellRose~